Tú eres la única
Tú eres la única (You're Still the Only One en Inglés y Sempre E Solo Tu en italia) es una canción, que aparece en el episodio La venganza de Jim, de la 2ª Temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando y Elisa Aramonte en las versiones en italiano e ingles, y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión latinoamericana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Recuerdo el día que te conocí como si fuera ayer Dentro de la multitud Descubrí al ver tus ojos Que fuimos echas para estar juntas Ahora estoy aquí sentada en mi habitación tan sola Pero se que cuando estamos cerca o lejos Siempre estas en mi corazón Tu eres la única que me hace brillar Tu eres la única que a mi lado Toma mi mano y veras la que eres para mi Porque mi mundo brilla mas cuando estamos juntas Tu eres la única que me ilumina Tu eres la única y ahora se Que seremos amigas para siempre Dame tu sonrisa y volaremos Tu eres la única Tu eres la única Día a día compartiendo todo crecimos Riendo o llorando, portándonos bien o mal Fuimos echas para estar juntas Pero se que cuando estamos cerca o lejos Siempre estoy en tu corazón Tu eres la única que me hace brillar Tu eres la única que a mi lado Toma mi mano y veras la que eres para mi Porque mi mundo brilla mas cuando estamos juntas Tu eres la única que me ilumina Tu eres la única y ahora se Que seremos amigas para siempre Dame tu sonrisa y volaremos Tu eres la única Tu eres la única No necesito decirte como me siento Siempre sacaras lo mejor de mi Se que no hay nada como estar contigo Porque haces mis sueños realidad Tu eres la única Mis sueños realidad Tu eres la única Tu eres la única que me ilumina Tu eres la única y ahora se Que seremos amigas para siempre Dame tu sonrisa y volaremos |-|Español de España= Recuerdo cuando te conocí, no lo olvidare Esta tan presente ese recuerdo en mi Eso sera así, por siempre. Tu me haces soñar, tu me haces bailar Tu me haces cantar, tu me haces brillar Este el valor de nuestra amistad Amigas de verdad. Tu me haces bailar, tu me haces soñar Tu me haces cantar, tu me haces brillar Este el valor de nuestra amistad Amigas de verdad. Amigas por siempre... Amigas por siempre... |-|Inglés= I remember the day we met like it's yesterday In a crowded place I knew Since I met your eyes We were meant to be together Now I'm here in my empty room sitting all alone But I know that when we're near or we're apart You're always in my heart... You're still the only one that makes me shine You're still the only one who's by my side Take my hand, you'll see what you mean to me 'Cause my world is brighter when we're together You're still the only one that makes me glow You're still the only one, and now I know We belong together, friends forever Give me your smile and we will fly... You're still the only one... You're still the only one... Day by day we are like one sharing everything laughing out and cryin' inside, do it wrong or right, we're so meant to be together 'cause I'm know that when we're near or we're apart I'm always in your heart... You're still the only one that makes me shine You're still the only one who's by my side Take my hand, you'll see what you mean to me 'Cause my world is brighter when we're together You're still the only one that makes me glow You're still the only one, and now I know We belong together, friends forever Give me your smile and we will fly... You're still the only one... You're still the only one... I don't need to tell you the way I feel You can always bring out the best of me Now I know there's nothing like being with you 'cause you make my dreams come true...! You're still the only one... My dreams come true...! You're still the only one... You're still the only one that makes me glow You're still the only one, and now I know We belong together, friends forever Give me your smile and we will fly...! |-|Italiano= Sembrava ieri quel pomeriggio che ti incontrai Tra migliore per sono noi una sguardoi poi un legami che ci unisce Ora che sono solo nella e stanza so So che non importa dove sei perché Sei sempre qui con me Sei sempre solo tu la mia energia Sei sempre tu che accendi la magia Cosa sei perme tu lo sai perché Tutto splende quando e simao insieme Sei sempre solo tu che merzoi guai Sei sempre tu che mi lascia mai La amicizie dono piu prezioso Sei sempre solo ancora tu Sei sempre solo tu Sei sempre solo tu Quanti amore, quante avventure, quante magia. Tra risate lacrime, gia so pendo che, siamo ancora qui insieme. Sai che non importa dove sei perché Sei sempre qui con me Sei sempre solo tu la mia energia Sei sempre tu che accendi la magia Cosa sei perme tu lo sai perché Tutto splende quando e siamo insieme Sei sempre solo tu che merzoi guai Sei sempre tu che mi lascia mai La amicizie dono piu prezioso Sei sempre solo ancora tu Sei sempre solo tu Sei sempre solo tu Non e mai bisogno di fingere Tu sei sempre leggere dentro me Questo è un grande sogno da vivere Ogni gorno insieme a te Sei sempre solo tu Insieme a te Sei sempre solo tu Sei sempre solo tu che merzoi guai Sei sempre tu che mi lascia mai La amicizie dono piu prezioso Sei sempre solo ancora tu Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:You're Still the Only One Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx)